


im in love with the shape of ewe

by leadmetotheark



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, God is Dead, M/M, i killed god, ram ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadmetotheark/pseuds/leadmetotheark
Summary: help usin which me, kiwi, alice and shade write the worst thing ever in our animation class
Relationships: Jschlatt/Ed Sheeran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	im in love with the shape of ewe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totheark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheark/gifts), [Dragonar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonar/gifts), [xavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavi/gifts), [XsavemethewaltzX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XsavemethewaltzX/gifts).



ed sheeran in the shower at ram ranch when he hears a ram making some suspicious noises. he stops tje water and gets out of the shower. he steps out, loosely wrapping a towel around his pelvis.

he steps outside into the garden to investigate the noise. to his surprise, one of his rams had mutated, sitting in the field, looking like a human. his orbs glimmered in heart shapes (of you) at the sight of this lone ram sitting handsomly in the garden in the middle of the ram fencing . 

"hello? uwu" the ram perks up, hearing someone approach him. ed was speechless, seeing the beauty before him.

"s-schlatt?" ed stuttered, his words in his throat as his mind was racing with thoughts of the humanised ram. his mouth was dry and stuck for words to say. 

"hello there, my love" schlatt said seductively, beginning to stand on his human legs. he was tall. taller than ed had expected and the sight of the hunk took him for a thirsty surprise. 

"d-d you want to come inside? you must be cold" ed asked, holding a shaking hand out. the ram took it, holding it with both hands. ed walks back to the house, ram in tow.

and then they fucked the end.


End file.
